Showtime
"Whoa, that's awesome!" Gary called out. "So, Tsuruko's a Soul Armour Knight now?" "S-So pretty..." Excellen added. "Azure's your colour, Tsuruko!" Kirika, however, wasn't as impressed. "Heh, becoming a pitiful knight? That's your answer for this? I expected better of you." Tsuruko didn't say a word as she slowly walked towards Kirika, whom charged forward and threw a powerful punch towards Tsuruko's new head – Only to have her hand deflected by Tsuruko's kick, allowing Tsuruko to spin past Kirika. Kirika growled and turned around to backhand Tsuruko, only to have her hand caught by the tail of Star Phoenix, which shot out from her back to entangle her. Tsuruko spun around, pulling Kirika with her symbiote's tail into a powerful round house kick that sent her through the air. When Kirika crash landed into a large boulder and shattered it, Tsuruko lifted her left hand up to show off the ring on her hand. When Kirika unleashed a low sweep at Tsuruko's feet, Tsuruko leapt into the air and spun around to slam her symbiote's tail into Kirika's face, making the Super Galaxy King stagger backwards. When Tsuruko landed on the ground, she used Star Phoenix's tail to grab Dragredder and lift it to her left hand. Tsuruko lifted her right hand up to reveal another ring on her fingers. And holding the ring over her sword, the blade glowed brightly. Holding out her free hand, a second gunblade appeared in Tsuruko's hand, and she held the swords up. "When everyone is combined, that's the true final hope!" Kirika roared as she brought her broadsword down on Tsuruko, who caught the blade with one of her swords, and sidestepping the rest of the attack, Tsuruko drew her other sword across Kirika's stomach, sparks erupting from the armour of the Super Galaxy King. Kirika turned around to slash at Tsuruko's back, only to have her blade to be caught by the tail of Star Phoenix. The Super Galaxy King was stunned to see her attack blocked so easily that she didn't notice Tsuruko spin around to slash both of her swords across her stomach once more. And while Kirika was still recovering from that attack, Tsuruko ran past Kirika and brought both blades down on Kirika's right shoulder. After the sparks flew, Tsuruko slammed her foot into Kirika's back, sending the Virgo Symbiote stumbling forward. Kirika took a deep breath and turned around, "How? How did that little spark of yours turn into an inferno!? I can't believe this!" Kirika charged forward once more, her blade raised up. However, Tsuruko calmly slammed both of her gunblades into the side of the blade and knocked it away from Kirika's hands. The Virgo Symbiote roared out as she tried to throw a punch at Tsuruko, only to have her fist blocked by one of Tsuruko's swords. The other sword promptly stabbed at Kirika's chest, making sparks fly from the armour of the Super Galaxy King's armour and sending her flying backwards. Tsuruko dropped both versions of Dragredder into the ground, allowing them to stab into the dirt. "I told you when this battle started. I'd defeat you right here and now." That was when Tsuruko reached for her belt of rings and pulled a bright golden ring, "It's time I break out something special for this occasion." Fitting the ring in on her ring hand, Tsuruko immediately threw her hand in front of the Phoenix Driver buckle. A familiar golden runic circle appeared on Tsuruko's back as a large shining phoenix flew from her belt buckle, flying around the Ringed Wizard as she was slowly lifted off from the ground. The phoenix flew into the runic circle and upon her armour's chestplate manifested a large metallic phoenix head that roared loudly. "The finale!" Kirika slammed her fist into the ground before she charged forward, throwing an extremely large blast of solar energy towards Tsuruko – Only for it to be engulfed in a powerful surge of solar energy that the phoenix head on Tsuruko's chest spewed out. The nova energy crashed into the Super Galaxy King, causing Kirika to roar our in pain. "This… THIS IS NOT OVER! D-DON'T THINK IT IS! GARGH!" Kirika exploded into solar energy as Tsuruko's runic circle appeared in her place, absorbing the nova energy as Tsuruko landed on the ground, the phoenix head on her chest fading away. Wiping the top of her helmet, Tsuruko turned towards her friends, whom were watching on in awe. "Whew." Excellen and Gary quickly ran towards her, as Tsuruko softly scanned the ring which was used to become the Soul Armour Knight over the Phoenix Driver once more, deactivating the form. Her vision was hazy—her breathing was erratic. It seemed that becoming that form put large strain on her body and mind. She felt her consciousness slipping as Gary barely caught her, preventing her from face-planting in the mud. "Haaa...haa..." Tsuruko tried to catch her breath. "That was totally bad-ass!" Gary tried to reassure her, as Tsuruko, with the help of her allies, managed to finally get a hold of the ground. "So you're like me, now? You better think of a name for yourself fast, Tsuruko!" Tsuruko looked down at the murky ground absentmindedly as she suddenly stared up at Gary—however, he himself noticed something unusual; a small circle in her irises surrounding her pupils. "My title is..." "....Soul Armour Knight, Gaiki." Watching on at the trio was a single solitary figure. Their cloak and robes were a bright white with a gold trim, the same was true for the hood she had over her head, which was slightly star-shaped around a bright orange coloured mask with curved silver portions around it. At their chest were two straps that had several rings clicked onto it, and at their waist was a silver belt that was adorned with a familiar phoenix symbol. This was...the Phoenix Knight. Looking at Tsuruko in particular, they muttered, "And finally, this one is complete." ---- Night had fallen over Four as a single woman stumbled down the path that lead from the graveyard. "Ohohoho, impressive…" The woman fell to the ground and took a couple of breaths. When she had caught her breath, the woman lifted her head up to look at the moon with a smile on her slightly haggard face. "That was a rare opportunity for me to hold back...I'm glad I did. Otherwise, it all would have ended right there." As if out of nowhere, the woman transformed into a mass of dark matter in the shape of almost a semi-sphere, with the darkness flaring out at her back like tendrils and a mouth with teeth and a red eye with a black iris in it right in the middle of its mouth. "Tsuruko Sejren…You really are a worthy opponent …I, Kirika Hotsuin—no, Planet-Eating Beast Varian, will win you over sooner than you expect!" Category:Perchan Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus Category:Chapters